All About You
by Eyeseers
Summary: Chase is feeling frustrated and bitter about his life and his brother Adam comes up with a perfect solution that will make him feel better. Solution: A Whole day dedicated to Chase Davenport. But when Chase takes control, will things take a turn for the worse or the better?


**Hi guys! It is so nice to see you again! I hope you have enjoyed my new Good Luck Charlie-themed oneshot Brotherly Assistance. Please make sure to review and describe your own ideas of stories that you want to be seen here. ****You are going to see a lot of one-shots and even UPDATES to some of my former works coming in the next few months, so visit often.** **Anyways, enjoy the following story.**

* * *

 _Eyeseers Inc. Presents..._

 _All About You_

 _*This is piece of_ work _is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers_ ** _only_** _! We are in no way in_ _relation to the Disney corporation! This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We not know any of these characters or actors' sexual orientation. The celebs who are portraying these characters mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chase rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with his dumbfounded, spontaneous, and overly childish older brother that sat next to him, but he had. The brunette figured it was because Adam was the only one who ever really saw the true him and not some intelligent brainiac...but he was thankful for that.

As much as he hated to admit it, Adam's childish antics or the little quirks the man had, Chase had learned to love him. He loved the spontaneity that his and Adam's lives had. The eighteen-year-old slowly brought his hot chocolate to his pink lips and sipped it gently.

"I don't know why you act like this. You are such a child," muttered the younger brunette.

"Well, you're so bitter, Chasey!" Adam rolled his eyes in a playful manner, mocking the way he sipped his hot cocoa. The older Davenport wanted to just throw him over his shoulder and plan some serious debauchery. But, he loved Chase even if the smart genius was bitter most times. He wouldn't have him any other way.

Adam ruffled Chase's straight hair and chuckled, "You need to lighten up. If you'd only try to have fun, then you would feel the same way as me! How about this? We'll make today your day."

" _My_ day?" Chase questioned as he looked on intensely.

"Yeah! A day all for you and all about you!" Adam exclaimed in his most ridiculously dramatic voice he could muster, pulling his hands up towards his younger brother's chest. "Anything you want to do, I'll do it!" It was rare to feel up the bionic teen like this, being so compliant and not complaining as much as usual. Even though that entire speech he proclaimed was made up on the spot, Adam knew it was a way to fix the younger davenport's attitude and to get his attention.

Chase sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he liked being touched by his big bro like this, but he did. Everything felt okay when Adam touched him as it made his mechanical systems overload each time. The teen couldn't contain himself as his big brother guided himself down onto his warm lap.

Smiling, the younger bionic teen placed his hands on Adam's hips and whispered sexily, "How about this for a start? Kiss Me!"

In no time, Adam captured Chase's lips in his own, thrusting his tongue in and around the younger teen's mouth. He moaned gently in their mouths and felt both his and Chase's length harden. He knew the teen wanted him, he always did. "How was that? Better than what you imagined, right," asked the brawny teen, who was still able to hold the muscular build of his brother from his lap.

"Better than what I could ever experience," responded Adam as he pulled his lips back towards Chase's.

Chase let the older bionic teen slip his tongue in again, but he still managed to wave dominance over Adam. It felt so good to be kissing him; his tongue was feverishly dancing against Chase's, roping him into his heavy lust laden fantasy. "Now, get off and suck my dick!"

Adam smirked and thrusted his hips into the younger bionic's lap before pulling himself off the teen. He had wanted to stay, just to feel more of Chase's thick cock sitting patiently in between his cheeks. He stood in front of his younger brother and pushed his legs apart before falling to his knees. The older bionic brother crawled over to the brunette's groin and ghosted his hands over the hardening cock. He pulled his tight clad t-shirt over his head and yanked his basketball shorts down from his waist, exposing his tight six-pack abs and hard seven-inch cock. "Are you ready for this?"

Chase nodded breathlessly. He rubbed his groin against Adam's face as he smirked, threading his hand through the loose black locks of Adam's hair. The younger teen couldn't help but moan as he enjoyed the feel of his big bro's breath between his toned legs. The brunette undid his jeans, freeing the straining purple cock. With a purple cut head and "tennis size" balls, it was a sight to behold.

Adam licked it from the base to the tip, then swirled the tip in his mouth but only for a second. He pulled his lips away from the tasty treat and hummed as he pumped Chase slowly. "You're so hard," Adam teased as he witnessed the younger teen's six and half inch cock stand at full attention. Grudgingly, Chase brought his older bro's mouth back to his cock and let the hunky teen bob up and down on the thick shaft.

Filled with desperate mischief, Chase felt a grin rise to his features. It had been so long since he'd been touched or even touched himself (due to all those back-to-back world-changing missions). He wanted to make this good. The brunette let his hand drift through the strands of Adam's hair, releasing low breathy moans at the sight.

He drawled, bucking his hips so that they brushed against Adam's bright pink plump lips. It's official - Adam was way too pretty to only be a teenager.

Adam stood slowly and pulled Chase's shirt over his head. With both brothers fully naked, the older davenport brother smirked as he leaned down and captured Chase's lips into his own.

Chase watched in ecstasy as the older bionic brother drove him crazy with anticipation as he lazily stroked his own seven inch cock. He decided he would let Adam have his fun, but in the end he would show the muscularly dumb bionic teen who was boss and who was really in control.

He nipped gently at Adam's bottom lip and then worked his tongue over the light shade of pink. The younger brother placed his hands on Adam's hips, nudging the hunky man forward to sit on his lap. Nothing would have been as good as a lap full of Adam in that moment. Chase felt his six and a half inch length twitch as he imagined Adam. His toned legs would be stretched over Chase's own, head shot back with sweat pooling at his brow, their needy erections pushing and slipping against another. Whether it was guilt, sexual want, need or just love - it didn't matter. He was going to give Adam the best damn orgasm yet.

Once more, Adam mounted Chase as if he had been doing it for years. He leaned forward and grinded on the younger teen, making sure Chase's large cock sat between his glorious cheeks. He felt the younger bionic brother restrain himself from thrusting up into him, making the buff older brother grin.

"Put it in me bro, PLEASE!" begged Adam. "I need your hot cock inside of my ass!"

"Do it yourself," groaned Chase as he brought his lips towards Adam's own, kissing him repeatedly before the older brother reached around and grasped the six and a half inch length. Guiding Chase's six and a half inch cock to his gaping hole, the older brother moaned as the shaft circled his puckered hole.

"Hmm, Adam. Sit down," Chase instructed, grasping his cock in place for his older bro.

Adam wouldn't be told twice. He slowly pushed himself down on Chase, throwing his head back at the intrusion. _It feels so DAMN good to have my baby bro's thickness deep inside me! Oh gawd..._ He pushed himself all the way down, moaning louder once Chase's six and a half inch cock was fully buried to the base. Adam couldn't help himself as his body betrayed him by rapidly moving his hips and grinding his pelvic area with the young brunette inside of him, forcefully releasing elicit sexual moans.

Chase was completely enveloped by the way Adam's sculpted body perfectly shined against him. Mesmerized by his taut yet ripped six-pack abs and leaking hard seven inch cock, the young brunette couldn't look away. _I can't believe Adam's bouncing on cock like this! I know he fools around with other guys and chicks but I know nothing else can compare to the feel of his brother. And look at those abs! How did they get so defined like that? I must touch..._ The young brunette slowly guided his hands across his hunky brother's torso.

After a while, Chase quickly stopped thinking about it and focused on the sensation pooling inside him. He moved his hips up in a slow sensual grind, making sure he was deep inside.

Adam moaned at the feeling of Chase's hand gripping his hips so tightly. He forced himself to look down into his younger brother's brown eyes, his mouth hung open as it released quick pants. "Yes," he moaned as Chase quickened his hip thrusts. He watched as his muscular older brother's body shuttered; the six and a half inch length slid nearly all the way out before ramming it back in, hitting the sweet spot in Adam's body with humbling ferocity.

His trembling body was so responsive against Chase's that he couldn't think coherently. Adam must have been one hot virgin, when he was one. The younger teen nuzzled against his hunky brother's ear, breathing in the scent of his hair. He pulled back in and out - this time making their skin slap together in an erotic percussion that caused little Chasey to groan. "Fuck, you're tight!"

The floppy older brother whimpered as the younger bionic bro's big cock moved roughly inside of him. He immediately began bouncing his hips on Chase's, making sure to drop himself down as the smarter bionic teen severely thrusted into him. His own seven inch rapidly smacked against his steely six-pack and Chase's own defined chest. _God, this was good. Chase was good! He's so adorable. I love him so much._ Streams of sweat dripped down his pretty face and onto Chase's tan skin.

Chase nearly froze for a moment but decided to keep thrusting. He was close and he could feel the sensation boiling within his stomach. The young bionic brunette gripped Adam's hips even harder, unable to stop his pace as he previously thought. His hips jolted forward as he attempted to intelligibly talk dirty to his older brother. Unfortunately, his voice was caught in a moan before he could ask. Chase swallowed and continued thrusting before he found enough strength.

Not long after, the young brunette cried as his stomach knotted up. He couldn't hold off much longer. The sound of their skin smacking together, the ferocity and velocity of their hips pounding against one another was begging to take over. Adam threw his head back and rode Chase with everything he had. He was trying to hold on but couldn't as he witnessed Chase tugging his straining seven inch cock.

"Chasey!" Adam screamed. His body completely shuddered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head; his vision was nothing but black. His brawny arms gripped onto Chase's pecs as if he was saving himself from drowning.

The young brunette watched in awe as Adam's hot load covered his hard tan stomach. He couldn't stop himself as he pounded the more muscular man roughly, taking advantage of the hard touch of Adam's tightened ass muscles. Chase latched his mouth onto Adam's neck, marking him as he cried out against his skin, "F-Fuck Adam!"

And then he reached his climax.

His cum shot into Adam as his dick throbbed painfully. It was so hard not to fall forward, but as he rode out his probable best orgasm yet, he pulled Adam closer into his arms to keep them from falling away from each other.

The older teen's body slouched against Chase's, entirely spent. Chase finally caught his breath and pulled Adam's panting face away from his shoulder. He studied the visage for a moment, taking in the beauty of his starry brown eyed lover. His stud!

"Y-you fucking turned me into a cock whore!" moaned Adam before he was rudely interrupted by Chase kissing the tempting lips softly.

"You are my cock whore, bro," He spoke sensually, "for the whole fuckin' day!" The young brunette moaned, rubbing his cheek against Adam's cheek, wanting more friction.

"That's right! 'Cause it's all...about...you!" whispered Adam between his light yet sloppy kisses.

* * *

 **And that concludes _All About You._ I hope you had "loads" of fun reading and fantasizing about those two Lab Rats bros. Make sure to review and comment below and also read my other oneshots and stories. Plus, be on the look out for more updates and more oneshots coming soon. Until Next time...**


End file.
